Souta's Adventure
by Manayugi
Summary: When Kagome forgets the jewel shards ,Souta go's to take them to her when he falls in the well and wakes up in the feudel era. What will happen? Up for adoption, see last ch for details!
1. down the well!

**Manayugi:Yay! My first Inu-yasha fic!! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer I don't own Inu-yasha**

"speech"

_"thought's"_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bye Mom! Bye Grandpa!" Kagome yelled out as she and Inu-yasha ran out to the

well that would take them to the feudel era.Souta watched them enter the shack the

housed the achient well.He wished just one day he could go. All the storie's his sister

had told the family, about the adventure's she had.The 8 year old boy decided to go

find his cat Buoyo, and give his something to eat.He searched the entire house

except Kagome's room. So he headed to the room, and found the fat but loveable

cat, in a deep sleep.

_"Must be dreaming of food."_ Souta thought as he picked up the over-weight cat,

when out in the corner of his eye he seen something sparkle. sota walked over

to Kagome's desk and found a small glass jar with a chain attached, and inside

the tiny jar were the jewel shards that contained great power. They were so powerful

that demonds would fight to the death just to have them. Or so had he been told.

"Oh no Kagome forgot these!"Souta said as he droped Buoyo."_Maybe she will _

_have notice that she forgot them, and come back for them.I know! I'll go wait out by _

_the well so when she comes, I can give them to her!"_

So Souta ran downstairs, put his shoe's on, and went out to the well. As he entered

the shack, he looked down at the well and made his way down the stair's. Unknowen

to him a floor board was loose, and had risen ever so slightly.Souta came closer the

the board, closer, closer...

"Ahh!'' yelled Souta as he triped over the floor board into the deep dark well. Souta

clutched the jar as he fell. He fell farther into the well.Just when he thought that he

wouldcame face first with the bottom, he seen a bright blue light, just lke the one

Kagome discribed when she first came back from the past. Souta was enjoing the

warm bluelight, he felt like he was flying, when he can into contact with a hard surface.

Then eveything went black.

Souta awoke later at the bottom of the well. He looked up and seen the blue sky

and some vines growing over the top of the well.WAIT! where did thoughs vines come

from? And where was the roof of the shack.Souta used one long vine to scale the wall.

When he made it to the top he did not see the dark shack that was on his family's

shrine. But a medow. Then he realised it...

"I'm in the feudel era!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Manayugi:PLease Review PLEASE! All reviewer's get Pocky!**


	2. The strange boy in the fuedal era

**Manayugi: Sorry! I haven't updated in ages! I've just sad ****L**** No one ever reviews anymore. Well I don't own Inuyasha. ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!**

**P.S.: New character this chap!**

"I'm in the feudal era, but how? " Just then Souta remembered the jewel shards! Maybe they brought him here. Hey it worked for Kagome! So he decided to go find her, but he had a problem. HE DIDN'T KNOW WHERE SHE WAS! Well, he did what any other normal 8year-old would do. Run aimlessly thought the woods, yelling out a person's name.

After an hour of running and yelling, he sat on a tree stump and rested. But what puzzled him most of all, what the hell is a tree stump like this doing in the feudal era? It was smooth like it had been cut with a chain-saw, but there was no such thing in this era. Just then the stump began to rise out of the ground. Souta jumped off the stump, he looked at it and seen two blood coloured eye's looking back at him. He realized this was no tree stump but a demon!

"Ahh!" he screamed, as the young boy started to run. Souta ran as fast as his short legs could carry him, good thing he was the fastest in his grade! He turned back to see if the stump impersonator was still following him, but it wasn't, it was catching up to him. You would think that it was slow being it has roots for legs, but damn that sucker was fast! Just when the creature went to grab Souta's leg with one of its many legs, someone snatched him off the ground and raised him onto a giant flaming bird.

"You know you really shouldn't bug demons like that! It'll kill you, trust me that's how I lost my friend Hogen." said the strange boy, he was dressed in a light blue kimono with navy blue trim, and long black pants. He had messy black hair and light and dark blue streak's, aqua green eyes, and he had pure white skin, like he had been living in a cave all his life. The strange boy extended a hand to Souta, and said," Hi, My name is Kami-kai! What's yours?"

"I'm Souta." he nervously said as he shacked hands with Kami-kai. The flaming bird that the pair was riding on crowed, and sorrowed higher into the air. Both Souta and Kami-kai looked down, and to there shock a long wooden arm was reaching for them. It was one of the many arms of the demon that was chasing Souta.

"Hold on a sec" said Kami-kai as he withdrew a sword. The blade was a dark blue, and had a black handle. He swung the long blade at demon, and a bright light flashed. And with just that the monster had disappear.

"What was that thing?'' yelled Souta, with a shocked expression.

"That was a tree demon, duh! And what the heck are you? Those cloths are so strange." said Kami-kai as he put his sword back in its sheath." So where are you from?"

"Uhhh…."

**Manayugi: Ha! That was the longest chap I have ever written. So PLEASE R&R.**


	3. To tell you the Truth

Manayugi: Whoa! Long writers block much!? No time to talk! STORY!!

Ohhh! a line!

"So where are you from?" asked Kami-kai.

"UHhhhh..." is all Souta could say. It's not like he just tell some random demon from the Feudal era that he was from the future. He would probably think he was crazy.

"... I'm from a near by village." he said quickly, "I was out for a walk and got lost!"

Kami looked at Souta for a moment, as if he could tell if the story checked. He then smiled, extended his arm out and shook Souta's hand.

"Well Souta it's a pleasure to meet ya! And I do believe I know where your village is, you know it's stupid to get lost so close to your village!" Kami-kai said in a relaxed tone.

Meanwhile!

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND THE JEWLE SCARDS!" yelled Inuyasha at the top of his lungs.

"I had them I know it!" panicked Kagome as she search through all of her things, but the were not to be found.

"Calm down. Now Kagome were did you have them last? Do you remember?" asked Miroku. Kagome tried to picture the shards in her mind. And at last she saw them, right where she left them.

ON HER DESK!

"Ohhh! There at home!" she said sheepishly.( look an Alliteration!)After a while of arguing, name calling, and many sit command, the group decided to head

back to retrieve the jewel shards.

ANOTHER LINE!

Kami-kai and Souta landed on the outskirts of the nearby village, it looked like any village you would see in the Feudal era. But Souta did not look like just any boy you would see in the Feudal era, no he looked just like a normal boy from the 21st century. And Kami-kai didn't look that he did, it's just that not many humans have white skin or naturally occurring blue streak's in their hair. So naturally when they landed, ALL HELL BROKE LOOSE. There was yelling and screaming, ropes and nets, there was even a torch or two. Souta and Kami sat on the ground, tied up in ropes while some priestess chanted and threw some kind of herd at him and Kami.

"Souta what's going on?" Yelled Kami through all the mention of his name the priestess stopped and looked at Souta very was like she was trying to remember something.

"Do you know a girl named Kagome?" she was utterd. Souta was confused, he was tied down and now some old lady wants to know if he knows his own sister. He didn't know how Koagome did it.

"Yeah. She's my sister." after that statement the old woman, motioned to one of the men to let him go. She then walked over to Kami, and gave him a stern look.

"And him? Is he a danger to my village?" she asked Souta. He told her that Kami is a friend his and that no he wasn't dangerous. Kami was let go, and was very confused, so he asked Souta what was going on. Souta explained everything. And you know what, he didn't he was crazy at all.

"Really? That's awesome! But if your form the future, why are you here?" asked then explained that, and the author would also have written it but she won't because she's just to tired. And who here really wants to go through the hassle of that?

"And now I can't find her." Souta sighed. Kami thought for a moment, and came up with THE GREATSET IDEA EVER!

"Lets go find her! Together! I've been lookin' for some kind of adventure lately. So what do you say?" Kami enthusiastically said.

"Heck ya! That's just what I wanted!" Souta answered in the most excited tone you have ever heard. And so the two set off to find Kagome, but that's another chapter.

THE LAST LINE!

Manayugi: I would just like to take so time to asked for your forgiveness for such a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG writers block. And I will also thank you for reading and hopefully reviewing!


	4. He WHAT!

**Manayugi: Yay chapter 4! Yes I know it was a long wait, but guess what? I have now become a slightly faster typer! Hurray! Now on with the chapter!!!!!**

**Ode to the line that separates us so.**

**So far this "adventure" was pretty boring. Ok, so what if it had only been half an hour. But a cordoning to Kagome, something big was always happening. And Souta had been here an hour, and only one thing happened. And getting captured did not count. That was terrible!**

"**So what do you do for fun around here?" Souta asked in a rather bored tone. **

"**Fight other demons, hunt, nap." Kami also said in a bored tone. The two sighed. Today was going to be a long day.**

**Meanwhile!**

**Kagome and the rest of the group arrived at the bone eaters well. **

"**You better hope you left the jewel shards at home, and not dropped them." Inuyasha bluntly said to Kagome. **

"**Shut up. I know I left them at home. If you weren't so rushed to leave, this wouldn't have happened!" Kagome replied.**

"**This is going to go on for a while now, isn't it?" Shippo asked. Sango and Miroku nodded reluctantly, than all three sighed. Inuyasha and Kagome continued to argue, even as they went down the well. **

**Present Era**

**Kagomes mother had searched all around the property, and still could not find Souta. Just then she saw Kagome running towards the house.**

"**Kagome! What are you doing back so early?" the teen girls mother asked. **

"**I left the jewel shards in my room. I just have to go get them." she said calmly.**

"**That's strange. I swear I saw Souta running towards the well with them after you left. I just assumed that he gave them to you. But I haven't seen him since." Just then it hit them.**

"**Kagome, what's the hold up?!" Inuyasha yelled. He then saw the horrified loo on Kagome and her mothers face. "What's wrong? You lost them didn't you!"**

"**Souta has them! And I think he went down the well!" she screamed, as she pointed at the well. Inuyasha then had the same horrified expression on his face.**

"**WHAT!"**

**With Souta and Kami**

**Souta felt a slight burning sensation in his ears. **

"**My ears feel like they are burning."**

"**Don't worry. It just means that someone's talking about you." **

**LINE!**

Manayugi: Well there you go! Please R&R!!!!!


	5. ATTENTION!

Attention!

Souta's Adventure is discontinued. I'd like to thank everyone who read, reviewed, and faved this. Sadly I no longer have the inspiration to write this anymore.

But don't cry just yet! I don't plan on letting this story die just yet!

For the one lucky reader who may be reading this now, and feels they'd like to take a crack at this story, will get this story.

That's right, this story is hereby up for adoption! But there is a catch. All I ask is that the plot stays the same, and that I become the Beta Reader.

So good luck!

~Manayugi ;)


End file.
